The Choices We Make
by N30N- THUND3R
Summary: I am the Lonely Soul. I am the Mirror Walker. I am known as the Savior, the Protector, Hunter X, Crystal Glare, even sometimes I go by Ryan. Call me what you want to, names don't matter anymore. I have been lonely for far too long. Maybe the sentient beings in this new universe can help me out with this. But still, an adventure is an adventure, no matter how I feel. So let's go!


My life is strange. That is the only way I can describe it. Strange. I know I am not the only being that can call their life strange. But after 300 trillion years, your life would get boring and you would become "strange". I am an immortal being. I have the ability to warp reality itself. I have the ability to change my shape and face and voice. I can even see into the future. But I am no god.

I interfere on behalf of the side of justice in any world I reside in. Does a god do that? I try to befriend the population of any societies I encounter. Does a god do that? I have brief bouts of insanity that lead to the deaths of many who oppose me. DOES A GOD DO THAT?

The answer is no. No god would ever do what I do. The term I have come to use for one like myself is a wandering soul. This led to the first name I ever gave myself. I called myself The Lonely Soul. Many people didn't want to listen to me when I told them this. Instead, they called me a god. They called me a savior. They called me many things akin to protector or grand judge or even Ludicium Insani. I myself have called myself by different names. I have gone by names such as Hunter X, Mirror Walker, Sola Una, even going by Ryan when in universes that contained the human race. But in the new universe I have found, I am calling myself Crystal Glare.

The new body I am occupying is somewhat strange as well. It is the body of a pony. But instead of having the normal features of a pony, I have a styled mane that appears like that of human hair. My tail is no different, save for the part about human hair. They are both pure white in color. My coat is the same color as dulled silver. And on my coat is a strange mark. The image is that of a mirror within a gilded frame. My eyes are the same golden color they have always been. The most striking feature about me, however, is the fact that I have a horn atop of my head.

I am a unicorn, and I am going to be in a world full of taking multi-chromatic ponies. Hell, if there is one, my life is strange enough to where this sort of occurrence is normal. I looked behind me and looked right at the large anti-silver mirror that was standing there, it's gilded frame shining in the nonexistent sunlight that was prevalent in the Mirror Reality. I walked over to the large mirror without a hitch, having been practicing walking on all fours.

I reached my front right hoof out and touched the mirror. The anti-silver that the mirror was made of started to move out of the way of my hoof. Then my whole right foreleg plunged through the anti-silver, followed by the rest of my body. I was encased in the anti-silver. It felt as if I was floating in a pool of water. I had no need to breathe in this part of the Mirror Reality, because the anti-silver supplied my body oxygen through the individual cells in my body.

I felt a presence in my mind, one that signaled to me that I needed to set the mental frequency so I could travel between the universes. 40.1 was the frequency I set my mind to. Then the trans-universal ley lines appeared. I felt my way around them when my mind came upon the one I had found earlier. I focused on that line until I could sense no others. Then I felt the teleportation through the boundaries of universes take affect.

It felt as if every single cell in my entire body was being ripped apart one by one. Then the pain was redoubled as my cells were reformed and put back together in the right places. I had done this millions of times before, quite literally, but I still couldn't get used to the pain it brought. When I regained my senses, I was standing in the middle of the dais of what appeared to be a throne room. It was night outside, evident from the star and moonlight seeping through the stained glass windows.

The stained glass windows were interesting within themselves. The one that had caught my eyes was one depicting six ponies, five of which wearing necklaces, one of which wearing a crown, firing beams of multi hued energy at a dark blue pony that was clad in metallic armor. I didn't know what to think of it except for the fact that it was an interesting piece of art. I hear armored hooves clacking against the tiles that were bound to be within the hall beyond the large double doors opposite of the two thrones.

"What are you doing in the throne room?" A feminine voice asked from behind me. I promptly turned around and saw a pony that looked shockingly similar to the pony in the stained glass window with the same flowing blue sparkling mane and everything, right down to the mark, a crescent moon. Suddenly, thoughts flashed into my mind. Most prevalent of all was the name of the mare in front of me. Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria, watcher of night and dreams. I was shocked by the sudden influx of information for only a millisecond.

"My dear Princess Luna, I have only just arrived. I was simply admiring the stained glass windows and the history portrayed through it." I said in my most suave voice.

"But you cannot 'just arrive'. There are spells in place preventing anypony from entering the castle without permission of any kind. Intruder, what is your name." Luna said, her annoyance at me becoming evident in the change of tone she used.

"My name is Crystal Glare. And I am no intruder. The word 'intruder' implies that I am dangerous and mean harm to anypony here. I may be dangerous at times, but I do not mean harm to anypony during the forseeable time that I plan on being here. Instead, I prefer the term visitor." I said, trying to find a better alternative for the word Luna had called me.

"Luna, I heard there was an intruder in the throne room. What's going on?" Another pony asked with a feminine voice. This pony was alabaster in color with a multi hued translucent mane that flowed and sparkled just like Luna's mane. The mark on her flank was that of the sun. She looked at me with a look of curiosity. Then the information flowed into my brain again. This was Princess Celestia, the elder of the two sisters, she was the controller of how the sun rises and lowers.

"I shall explain myself again Princess Celestia. My name is Crystal Glare. I am a visitor here and I was just standing here admiring the stained glass windows. I said, pointing with my hooves at the mirror that was beneath my hooves, signifying that I had been standing here this entire time.

"How did you get here? Nopony can just teleport into the castle, you need permission to just walk in here, let alone teleport in here." Celestia asked calmly.

"I teleported here across dimensions _through_ the mirror below me. I am surprised you haven't heard of me. The Mirror Walker, The Lonely Soul, even Sola Una. Do these names not ring any bells?" I said, surprised by the lack of myths and legends that held mention of him.

"None of those names sound familiar. Why does this disappoint you?" Celestia asked.

"I am not disappointed. I am surprised. By many civilizations across many universes, I am known as a god or savior. I am surprised that none of the myths have carried over to this universe." I answered. I then looked behind the thrones and noticed a mirror behind them. I then got an idea that was sure to show them my abilities. I focused my energy on traveling through the mirror. I sunk into the mirror as Celestia and Luna watched with mixed emotions. I appeared behind the thrones, right in front of the mirror. "I hope that proves my power." I said as they looked at the mirror in the center of the dais with confusion. They turned and looked at me with a startled look on their faces.

"It most certainly does. I would like to offer my apologies for calling you an intruder. I would like to welcome you to stay here in the castle, Crystal Glare. Will you accept my offer?" Celestia asked, the look on her face demanding a response.

"I will accept your offer. Will I be escorted to my room?" I asked.

"I will have two guards escort you to your room." Luna said, signaling for two of her Lunar Guard, who had arrived moments after Celestia, to escort me. They led me out of the throne room and into a spiral staircase that I was correct in assuming led to a tower that was built into the castle. I was led to the top room in the tower where a furnished room was, seemingly waiting for its next occupant. I walked inside briskly and proceeded to lay down on the bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_I was inside my mind palace. It was a little mnemonic I had been taught when I inhabited one of the human race's universes. I was currently sorting through all of the new data my mind had collected over the past hour alone. I had collected info on the entire history of Equestria and all of its neighboring lands and populaces. I had also collected info on both of the Princesses. I had gathered all of this information through a process similar to osmosis or simple transport within cellular activity. Once I had all of the data organized in its proper places, the world for me went black. I didn't sleep or dream at all. For me, it was a blank slumber._

* * *

**Well, sorry that chapter 5 for Cloud Cover isn't up yet. So here you go. This will be a continuing story.**

**-Lucas**


End file.
